


Some Advice

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is a lot smarter than Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 14](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/292076.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/311967.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/20414.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/13683.html).

James and Sirius stood by the edge of the forest. The Whomping Willow twisted and turned; James could see the clearly against the twilight sky. Peter stepped forward, ready to transform, but James grabbed his arm.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked.

Peter squinted like he couldn't see James. But then, it was dark, and Peter always had crap night vision. "He's going to change soon."

"I know," James said. "But he's not going anywhere."

"Okay. I'll just walk...this way." James didn't see where Peter had pointed, but he jogged toward the crest of the hill, and James wondered if Pete was keeping a lookout. The boy was learning.

Sirius blinked wide eyes in James's direction. "Oh, dear. Was I naughty?"

James crossed his arms. "I have to know if you're really as thick as you look."

"I _have_ been putting on some weight," Sirius said, patting his stomach. "I'll never fit into my dress robes now!"

"Just how long have you been in love with Remus, hmm?"

James was watching Sirius's face closely, and so he caught the slight flinch that he might have otherwise missed. "Um, what?"

"You heard me."

"I did hear, you just weren't making any fucking sense."

James took a step toward Sirius. "You're awfully defensive."

Sirius scowled. "It's not every day my best friend accuses me of being a queer."

"It wasn't an accusation," James said. "It was a question."

"I'm not in love with Remus."

James scratched the back of his head. "Right. Mind a little advice?"

"From you, yes."

"Too bad, I'm giving it anyway."

"Why can't you shut up for five minutes?" Sirius said, his voice rising. Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Peter's head turn in their direction.

James held his ground. "I won't say another word after this, I swear."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"If you don't do anything about this," James said, as if Sirius wasn't clenching his hands into fists, "you're going to regret it."

"I don't need the lecture, thanks."

"No lecture."

"It sounded like the beginning of a lecture."

"I could go on, if you'd like. I have a whole section on how life speeds by that I think--"

"You said you wouldn't say another word," Sirius said. His words were brusque, but less hostile.

James grinned and transformed. He could take Sirius in a fight with no difficulty, sure, but it was hard to not feel confident when one suddenly sprouted a big rack of antlers.

Sirius changed as well, and Peter ran to catch up.

As promised, James didn't say another word the rest of the night. Neither did anyone else.

–

Two days later, James spied Remus and Sirius speaking quietly in the fourth floor's boys' toilet. They embraced, and James backed out the door with his hands over his mouth.

Sometimes, it was hard to be right.


End file.
